The Girl Shot Through Space
by jadetheroleplayer
Summary: Elizabeth seems to be your normal history teacher who loves history. But what of this history teacher has outlived many of your ancestors? Elizabeth has been on earth for over 600 years, what happens after Elizabeth wakes up in Middle-earth. Will Lord Elrond's hospitality intrigue her? Will she become the tenth walker of the Fellowship? WARNING- TENTH WALKER STORY. WORKING ON COVER


**Chapter 1- Travels of Elizabeth Smiths**

The female brushes her brunette hair and pulls her long hair into a braid. This was a requirement at her work-place especially since a fellow staff member got her hair stuck into a rotary cutter, she doesn't even ask how the woman got her hair stuck. "Lizzy!" a female's voice yells breaking the silence "You've got to leave" the voice adds, Elizabeth shakes her head

"I'm coming Samantha" Elizabeth replies picking up her laptop off her desk, and walks into the kitchen "Have you got my-" the female goes to ask but is interrupted with a tub of pasta and biscuits "ah, thanks Sam" she smiles to her roommate, her wooden brown eyes gleam. Ah food her only weakness, she chuckles to herself "See-ya" she announces waving out as she picks up her car keys, she gets into her car, Monday morning. Honestly, she didn't understand how people hate Mondays. She starts her car and begins driving to her workplace, her fingers tap to the beat of the music, baroque music. She pulls into her car space and steps out her car, she picks up her laptop bag and lunch. She steps forward and goes to lock her car but remembers that she has a bag of books in her boot. She opens the back of her car and takes out the green coloured books placed in the bags. She closes the boot, locks her car, then she picks up the bag of books. She walks down to her office.

"Miss Smiths, would you like me to carry the books?" a year 11 prefect asks, yes she works in a school

"You know what Caroline, you can if you like" she smiles to the prefect who offered to take her books, Caroline nods sweetly and takes the books, the prefect bounces away to Elizabeth's office. The female smiles to herself and continues walking to her office. By the time, she had gotten to her office she noticed Caroline was gone and her books are situated on her desk. She mentally notes to give the prefect some house points. She checks her time-table for the day, she had her tutor then two free lessons then the other four were full.

Elizabeth nods to herself she could plan some lessons for next week. The female picks up her laptop bag then walks into her classroom.

Classes fly past it feels like 8am was only minutes ago but in reality, it was 4pm, so she smiles to herself, she's glad she doesn't need to plan anymore lessons or mark books, at least not till the weekend.

Elizabeth sighs glad her day was over she gets into her car and drives towards her outdoor gym, which in most people's eyes was an army training centre. Elizabeth opens the boot of her truck and takes out a gym bag. She purposely arrives early so she has enough time to change. She changes into what seems like something that'd fit in the military. She pulls down her black suit skirt and pulls up her cameo trousers, she then slides on her shin-high brown boots with a stupid amount of laces, her cameo trousers poofing over the boots. She slides off her black blazer and then her white shirt. She decides to fold her work clothes and placing them into her bag. She changes her bra into a sport one then slides on her cameo green vest. Elizabeth smiles finding her cameo green shirt, she pulls it over her shoulders like a cardigan. The female leaves the changing rooms after placing her clothes into a locker and then walks out to start her evening activities. After a few hours of training Elizabeth feels slightly faint, she practically always did after working out. She feels worse than normal though…

It felt like she had slept for hours, all she remembers is getting into her truck and falling asleep. Elizabeth scratches her face over the scar on her face, she had earnt this during the battle of Hastings in 1066 some Englishman had managed to cut her cheek with a dagger. She sits up and looks around, she isn't in her truck, the place feels vaguely familiar. Elizabeth touches the grass and massages it, she slowly stands careful not to get head-rush. "Where am I?" Elizabeth asks herself, she looks to her attire. Wearing the same as last night. Elizabeth starts walking around, the scenery reminded her of New Zealand but with a fantasy twist.

A man starts walking towards her he seems like he's in some sort of armour found before the first world war, he holds a spear, his hair is long and blonde. Elizabeth hadn't seen such long hair since she changed her name a few centuries ago to Elizabeth Smiths. The female had tried to remember her previous names but she never could, maybe it was some sort of amnesia she had suffered from after a battle of Stanford Bridge in 1066. "Who are you?" the man asks in English. Elizabeth furrows her brows the male had pointed ears, like something out of a story she had read, which one though…

"I'm Elizabeth Smiths" she replies proudly, she didn't want the man to see her weakness. She is like this with students who annoy her. "Who are you, and where am I?" she then asks with a hint of interrogation in her voice, something that could be sensed by the most intellectual.

"You are in Rivendell," the male starts "now come with me" he adds. Elizabeth refuses, she is not one to be told to go somewhere by anyone be it a student or an adult. The pointy-eared male starts to make a bigger thing of the situation than there should be and soon another pointy-eared male approach's. Elizabeth could see the authority that came off him, she could also sense that he was old, how old she did not know. The brown-haired man speaks in a language unknown to her, she stands forward.

"Apologies for intruding into your conversation but could someone explain to me where I am and how I got here" Elizabeth announces authority laced in her voice.

"You do not speak the language of your kin. You are a strange elleth" the brown-haired man speaks up, Elizabeth hadn't heard such 'old-fashioned' language in such a long time. The female shakes her head

"I have no kin. Not in my world nor in this world I am in" she replies hesitating, she had honestly never met her parents. One day she was just on earth, she never was an infant, the man gives her a strange look. "What do they call you?" she asks, "I am Elizabeth Smiths" she adds herself. The man contemplates answering her question, well he does until she tells him her name. Elizabeth could tell she recognised her name, but she never met the man in her life.

"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell" he replies with a bow of his head, _'why do I recognise that name?'_ Elizabeth asks herself. Lord Elrond turns to his guard "Alert the chiefs, we are having a feast. We must wait for Gandalf to arrive" he announces in English. The lord then turns back to the confused female, Elizabeth goes to speak but Elrond stops her "Lady Elizabeth we have long awaited your arrival" he smiles slightly like she was an old friend. "For now, please get settled into a room" he adds gesturing to another guard who was to lead Elizabeth to her room.

The walk wasn't very long, the guard leading her had a speedy pace. Perhaps it was because he wanted to drop her off and leave or he just was a fast walker. Elizabeth is dropped into her room. She smells her clothes and surprisingly they smell like they have just come out from the wash.

The female sees a dresser with a mirror, there she looks herself in the mirror, she has an un-healthy silver contour, her lips and eyelids match this. She touches her eyelids to see if it is make-up, it is not. Her eyes scan the rest of her face, her eyebrows still rather thick even compared to the elfs she had met today. Her scar on her cheek seems darker than normal, almost like it's an outline. She then sees her ears, she touches them and flinches back immediately. There is a type of pleasure through her body as she touches them. Elizabeth sits on the seat staring at her reflection.

 _-memory-_

 _"My lady!" a voice yells, Elizabeth turns. The voice that yelled to her had blonde hair, his eyes an icy-blue. It's hard not to get lost in them "My Lady, Lord Elrond requires us for the banquet" he announces with a smile._

 _"Of course," Elizabeth speaks. She follows the male to the dining room. She couldn't believe how splendid the room is. She sits herself by Lord Elrond whom congratulates her_

 _"My Lady, it's really an honour to eat with you. I was so surprised when your father told me about your adventures around middle-earth" the man beside Lord Elrond speaks up, Elizabeth's eyes widen at the sudden praise_

 _"You know me, it's like I was meant to be a man" she chuckles. Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was saying she had never been around middle-earth, that is something for Tolkien to cover_

 _"It seems like it" a voice interrupts "but it was a shame your pretty face got messed up" a voice announces, Elizabeth frowns_

 _"Oh Saráh (say Sar-aa) you do like to mess up our fun" Elizabeth glares her voice with a chuckle. Only someone with great hearing would see the hint of hate in her voice. How much does she hate this Saráh elleth?_

 _-memory end-_

Elizabeth sits up confused, perhaps that was a memory? Or was it an illusion that Elizabeth's mind wanted to make up. The female stares herself in the mirror "What-ever this is it sure weird" she mutters.

1697 words

A/n- Hiya my readers. This is a small LOTR fic, I don't know how much of this I'm going to do but this is a start. I was thinking this is going to follow the storyline of Lord of the Rings with some twists and turns. It'll be mainly the movies but if I see something from the books I like I'll add it. However, I won't be sticking to the script because that takes too much effort so I'll get main points but apart from that I'm saying no script.


End file.
